


IAnthony: April Fools!

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Anthony Padilla - Freeform, April Fools, Fluff, Ian Hecox - Freeform, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, gimme a break here, lil bit of angst, maybe a bit ooc but come on its 5 am, not much, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony have a prank week for April Fools! How does it turn out on the last day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	IAnthony: April Fools!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I'm so sorry this is late! This is for my Smosher fans who aren't in the Markiplier fandom. But be warned: I feel this story may be a little OOC (It's 5 am, what do you expect?). xoxo

“April Fools!” Ian laughed, pointing at his best friend. “Totally got you, man!” Anthony sighed and crossed his arms, running his tongue across his now minty-juicy teeth.  
Ian had spiked his Oreo cookies with toothpaste, then put them back where he had left them. And, to make it worse, Ian had given him orange juice with his cookies.  
“Well, I don’t care, because I can totally get you back way worse,” Anthony said, standing. Ian chuckled.  
“Rick Rolling is too old,” Ian told him. “It’s got to be creative.” Anthony chuckled. “And, because this is going to be war, we’ll allow a whole week of pranking.”  
“Deal.”  
“I’ll be right back, Anthony,” Ian said. “Going to use the bathroom.” Anthony nodded as he continued watching the TV. As soon as Ian left, he smirked.  
“Anthony, where is the God damn toilet paper?” Ian yelled through the bathroom door. Anthony began laughing.  
“I don’t know, Ian,” Anthony called back. “Maybe under the kitchen sink.” He heard Ian physically groan.  
“Get the toilet paper right now!” Anthony sighed.  
“I don’t know if I want to.”  
“Anthony!” Anthony laughed and stood to return the toilet paper to its rightful place.  
“Anthony, you’ve got to check this out!” Ian called from the living room. Anthony was a room away and sighed as he stood up.  
“This better not be a Rick Roll-” he began to say until he came face-first with plastic wrap in the doorway. “Ian!” He could hear Ian laugh profusely as he tried to get the plastic off of his face.  
“Check it out, I got this package from UPS today,” Ian said as he walked into the kitchen.  
“What’s in it?” Anthony asked, leaning over the counter to look at it. It was small and brown, obviously not anything bigger than a normal package.  
“Maybe fan-mail,” Ian said, as he began to tear off the paper. Inside was a white box with a piece of tape holding the lid closed. Ian, a little tentatively, opened the box.  
Glitter flew directly into his face.  
“Damn it,” Ian cursed. Anthony laughed at him as he began to clean up the glitter.  
The last day. The very last day of pranking.  
"And, action!" Ian heard someone yell as they began filming for their Friday video.  
"Relax, man!" Anthony began. "I'm sure that whatever happened was just a mistake."  
"It wasn't a mistake, Anthony!" Ian said with believable acting. "Whatever that crazy old British guy said has to come true!" He held up a book that read on the cover 'Magic For Dummies'. "It says so in this book!" Anthony, as stated by his lines, rolled his eyes and put both hands on Ian's shoulders.  
"Alright, if this crazy British guy has magical powers, then we'll just have to fight it off." Ian nodded, determination lacing his face.  
Ian had forgotten his lines. Anthony stared at him. He started laughing as he turned away to the crew.  
"God damn it!" he laughed. "Okay, no, wait, we'll do it again." Ian hadn't moved. "Ian, man, are you okay?" Anthony turned fully to look at his friend.  
"...I think I love you," Ian blurted.  
"...What?" Ian just stared at him, and Anthony rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, ha, ha, funny prank." Ian shook his head.  
"I'm...not kidding." Anthony furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Yeah, it's not funny, Ian." Ian took a step forward to look at his friend.  
"It's not a joke." Anthony stared back now, obviously confused. He looked back to the crew for a second.  
"Can we... I'm just going to talk to Ian outside really quick, guys," he told them as he led Ian gently by the arm out of the front door.  
"What are you doing, man?" Ian asked, jerking off Anthony's grip.  
"What the hell kind of April Fools joke was that?" he asked, annoyed. Ian stared back, steeling his expression of seriousness.  
"It wasn't. A joke," he said slowly. Anthony took a deep breath.  
"Ian... I don't think I love you back." Ian's face changed from determination to slight shock. Anthony pulled him into a hug. "Ian...," he said into Ian's ear.  
"What?" he asked.  
"April Fools." He hugged him tighter. "Love you, too, Ian."


End file.
